The Silent Mech and The Tyrants Daughter
by optoclaw
Summary: It is up to you Soundwave. You are the only mech on this ship that I truly trust. Trust no one with the first part of your mission. This is for you and you alone. However you may need help with my sister, she can be quit resilient when it comes to something that she does not want to do (aka go with an unknown mech). But she has always wanted to be a commander- full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

SUMMERY- It is up to you Soundwave. You are the only mech on this ship that I truly trust. Trust no one with the first part of your mission. This is for you and you alone. However you may need help with my sister, she can be quit resilient when it comes to something that she does not want to do (aka go with an unknown mech). But she has always wanted to be a commander in the decepticon army, and now she is their leader. Good bye Soundwave.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own TFP: that's Hasbro/Takkara's job. I'm merely the insane white boy who loves to wright stories about them. (Ok, I have to admit that the smiley face thing was completely by accident)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** Megatron had been dead for a week. The autobots were finally able to kill him after that commander of theirs, Ultra Magnus, made an appearance. The Decepticon's however were able to flea and take their fallen leaders body with them. Apon his death, Soundwave was supposed to get his will. The only thing that's wrong with that is he's been too busy to read it and find out what goes to whom. But today was different. He had already finished all of his work. From inputting the energon stock pile condition into the main computer, to head count of the troops left on the ship after that final battle. This silent mech was bored, although he would never say it out loud.**

** Currently he was sitting at his desk, in his berth room, leaning back in his chair, and letting his arms dangle. There were stacks of finished paper work on his desk. He looked up at his wall clock and found it to only be four in the afternoon.**

** He looked at the list of items he had to do, which he made that morning, and found that every single one of them was checked off, except for one:**_** Read Megatron's will.**_** Soundwave turned his head to look at the only data pad in the top right corner of his desk. He reached for the pad and removed his mask, finally realizing he had forgotten to do so when he entered his room. The data pad's screen came on and he began to read.**

_**Soundwave, if you are reading this I am dead, possibly for good. There are two parts to the final assignment I have for you. First, you are to find the little secret I have in my quarters and take care of her, second, you are to find my sister Nova Fire. She is the soul inheritor of the Decepticon Empire. I would never trust that fool Starscream with such an important commodity. It is up to you Soundwave. You are the only mech on this ship that I truly trust. Trust no one with the first part of your mission. This is for you and you alone. However you may need help with my sister, she can be quit resilient when it comes to something that she does not want to do (aka go with an unknown mech). But she has always wanted to be a commander in the decepticon army, and now she is their leader. Good bye Soundwave.**_

** The intelligence officer was confused by what he meant by his little secret. He said to take care of her. Either it was a daughter or other family member that he had no idea existed, or he had taken on a human charge without the crew finding out. But the latter was highly unlikely. Soundwave replaced his face mask before leaving his room and heading towards his leaders old quarters. Very few vehicon's were out in the halls because over 90% of them were still in the ships bar, mourning over the loss of their leader. He was cruel, but he was the best leader they would ever have.**

** After about five minutes of roaming the halls he finally found the quarters of his deceased leader. He opened the door and slowly walked in. The room was dark, as expected. The only light there was was coming from the cabinet that stored his leader's private stash of alcoholic high-grade. His head slowly revolved around the room until he saw the light from the energon glinting off of something. He started forward, only to step on something small and soft. He bent down to examine it and saw that it looked like what humans call a teddy bear. He looked back up to where he saw the reflective object, only to find that it had gone. He walked over to the giant desk knowing that whatever it was wouldn't have been able to escape from the other side because it was pressed against the wall.**

** He walked around the desk and bent down to examine what lay beneath. Curled in a ball in the corner of the desk was a little sparkling. She was scared and had a small blanket that was obviously latched in a steal tight grip. She was scared. She also had the most unique optics, lava orange. Her color scheme was black with lava orange highlights on her chest plate, arms, and a bit on her shoulders and legs. From what Soundwave could tell she had wings on her back, although it was hard to see because they were flat against her back and angled downwards. But the left one was just visible enough for him to see that the flaps that control movement for planes were colored the same lava orange. He figured that he wasn't going to get far with just recordings butchered and pasted together. So for the first time since the exodus, he spoke.**

"**Hello, my name is Soundwave, the chief intelligence officer on this ship. What is your name?" **

"**Magma Flare." She sounded week. "Do you know my sire? He said that he would always come back to me." Now he felt bad for the little one. Megatron had a daughter who he promised to always come back to. But now he can't come back from anything.**

** "I am sorry little one. But I don't think he is ever going to come back to us." Her optics started to fill with tears. She was far too young to lose her father, and by the way Megatron had told him to take care of her in his will, Magma Flare's mother was either already dead or didn't want her. "But your sire did tell me that if he were ever in this position for me to take care of you." She uncurled herself and he reached his hand out to her to help her out. Once she was out from under the desk, she tried to stand but nearly fell in the process. That is when Soundwave saw how thin she looked.**

** "How long have you been in here alone young one?"**

** "A few days."**

** "How many exactly?"**

** "seven."**

** "You've been in here a week? Don't you have anything to eat in here?"**

** "The day dad left we had just eaten lunch, that's when we ran out of energon. He said that he would bring some back with him when he came back, but he never did. And he told me to never try to drink the energon in the glass cabinet because it wasn't for younglings."**

** "The first thing we need to do when I get you back to my quarters is to get you some energon. Then I'll come back here and get your things."**

** "Will you come back?"**

** "I hardly ever leave the ship. So it will be more than guaranteed that I will come back. Now there are some vehicon's that are roaming the halls that don't need to see you."**

** "Why?"**

** "Because there are mech's on this ship that will or have done bad things to femme's and younglings. That is why your sire rarely let you leave this room, if he did at all."**

** "You could rap me up in my blanky."**

** The door to Megatron's room opened and Soundwave peeked out into the hallway. He slowly and very casually walked out and down the hall, making sure that there weren't any other Decepticons in a high command post to ask him what he was carrying. He eventually made it to his room and entered without being seen by a single troop or general. He sat her down on his berth and grabbed a small cube of energon.**

** "Drink this. If you're still hungry by the time I get back I'll give you another one." She nodded and he stood back up and walked back to his former master's room to get her things. He was lucky that his former master had already gotten a crate with a lid for his daughter's things. He must have thought ahead to when he needed to go off again and had to take her with him. Again he was lucky that no one stopped him and asked what he was carrying. He walked into his room for the third time that day and sat Magma Flare's tote at the foot of the bed. Soundwave looked over to the youngling and saw that her cube was empty. "Are you still hungry?" She nodded and he went and got her another small cube.**

** At heart, Soundwave was a gentle mech, so he knew that he would have to step up and become her father figure and not her guardian.**

* * *

**Ok, I don't have a pic to put on the main pic thing-a-ma-ding so I'm going to have to ask for help. I'm not a very good artist yet so I'll have you guy's make pics and post their links into your reviews. The pic that I like the most will be added as the main pic for this story, and if I remember correctly my profile pic will replace the main pic until you guys give me one. Thanks for the help, Optoclaw OUT! YOLO SWAG!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Soundwave had been at his post pretty much all day trying to pinpoint the location of Megatron's sister, Nova Fire. So far he hasn't had any luck. He took a look at the time and realized that he would have to stop soon to give Magma Flare her noon ration. Quickly he transferred his research to his internal mainframe so he could continue on his way back to his quarters. While he continued to track Nova Fire's coordinates, he thought that it was lucky that Megatron had remembered to put a copy of his sister's energy signature into his will.**

** He finally reached his quarters and entered very quietly. As soon as the doors closed he saw a small flash of black and lava orange dart across the room and latch onto his legs. Soundwave nearly fell down in surprise, but somehow managed to keep his balance. He removed his visor and laid it on his berth long enough to pick up the youngling that had been his masters daughter.**

** "You nearly knocked me over young one." Soundwave told her.**

** "Sire told me to always wait until the door was closed before running up to him because might have someone with him. Plus your technically mad step sire right?" This femlet was smart for her young age.**

** "I wouldn't say step, which would incline that I have married your mother. I am your adoptive sire.**

** "Oh, the more you know." Soundwave smiled at the little femme he held in his arms before placing her down on the berth and retrieving two energon cubes. He handed her the smaller one, knowing that he had already satisfied the hunger she had for the past week when she was alone in her father's quarters.**

** "So how have you been adjusting?"**

** "I've been doing pretty well. I just miss sire." She said with a small frown. That's when a sudden series of small beeps started to echo through the room. Soundwave checked on the process of the program he was using to find Nova Fire. The scan was showing that she was actually in this solar system. "Soundwave, what is that?"**

** "The alarm that I have set to tell me when I have found a certain decepticon I have been looking for." Then, just as soon as she appeared, she was gone. "That's odd."**

** "What's odd?"**

** "Her signal just vanished."**

** "So 'it' is a 'her'? But what does 'her signal just vanished' usually mean?"**

** "It means one of two things, that she has been off-lined or has entered a cloaked ship. And considering the reputation of her brother it is more than likely the latter. I am going to have to go back to my post pretty soon."**

** "Ok."**

** "Finish your energon young one."**

** "When have I haven't so far?" Soundwave gave off a small chuckle and shook his head in amusement before chugging down the rest of his energon, replacing his face mask, and waving good bye to Magma Flare before leaving his quarters and heading off back down the hall way. He still couldn't believe that he was so close to finding a new leader for the decepticons that could actually be a better leader than Starscream, and fail to get to her fast enough to have her go with him. He could already tell that this was going to be hard, and might take years to complete, yay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Soundwave entered his room, glad that his shift was over for the day. He was unusually busy as of late. The intelligence officer had three times as much paper work to do, suddenly had to take tally of the energon stock pile by himself, do head count of the troops because there had been even more conflicts with the autobots lately, and go through the entire data base to do updates. The poor bot barely had enough time to look for the heir to the Decepticon Empire. He looked around the room only to see that a certain young femme was missing. Peering into the closet that he had cleared out for Magma Fire so that she would have a little makeshift bedroom, he saw that she wasn't in there either. It was barely big enough to fit a berth and a computer in it. Then he realized that she must be in her special spot.**

** He crossed the room to his desk, where right next to his chair was a little cubbyhole the he figured was latched from the inside. He knocked on the door and heard faint sounds of someone moving about inside before the inner latch clicked, signaling that the door had been unlocked. Then the lava orange optics he had become accustom to seeing peered out of the little crack the now slightly agar door had created.**

** "Hey Soundwave." The now teenage Magma Flare greeted. Compared to a human she would be at least 13 years of age.**

** "I figured that you would be in here since you were not in your room." Soundwave said as he removed his face mask. She came out of her cubby and stood up, she was now as tall as the silent mech.**

** "So, when are you going to go take me flying?"**

** "As soon as we drink our evening energon." Sound wave told her as he went over to the energon cabinet and took out two medium sized cubes. They quickly drank them down, and once Soundwave had done a quick scan of the ship they made their way to the runway on the top. It was a fairly good sized runway, about the size of a human air ship carrier. Once on top the two transformed and took off. The two of them did multiple different maneuvers and at times they would lock themselves into a spinning climb (where they are climbing higher and higher into the atmosphere as they spin around each other).**

** When they finally broke that formation and evened out, both of them were laughing happily. Then something that they didn't expect to happen, well, happened. A cybertronian space craft came out of nowhere and began to shoot at them. Soundwave and Magma Flare immediately split up and flew in completely different directions. The ship turned in the direction of the teen and continued its assault. She did her best to avoid the laser blasts, but they were getting closer and closer to hitting her by the second. Just when Magma Flare thought that she would be history Soundwave blasted the space craft and flew up to meet her. He then released Laser Beak and began to attack the ship again.**

** The pilot knew that it was out numbered even though it was only being double teamed. Not long after the fight ensued it ended, with both Soundwave and Laser Beak blasting the fuel tanks. The ship exploded and a lone femme came hurtling from the wreckage. Somehow she was able to grab onto one of Soundwave's rear stabilizing wings. The more he tried to shake her off the tighter her grip became. That was when he noticed the slight resemblance to Megatron, although the femme was not a flier but a ground based cybertronian. He immediately flew off towards the Nemesis.**

** "Where in the pits of Chaon are you taking me you pit spawned fragger?!" The femme yelled as she began to beat on the rear end of Soundwave's alt mode. **_**Megatron was right when he said that she could be quit resilient.**_** Soundwave thought as he continued to fly. Once he made it to the Nemesis he transformed, making the femme let go and tumble across the runway. Soon after Soundwave had transformed and landed Magma Flare did the same.**

** "Is your name Nova Fire?" Soundwave asked the femme.**

** "What's it to you?" She snapped back. She looked over to Magma Flare who had been staring at her since she had landed. "And what are you staring at?"**

** "You look a lot like my sire."**

** "I don't even know who your sire is."**

** "Her sire is Megatron." Soundwave said. Apparently something clicked in the femme's helm because she had a slightly startled, slightly surprised, slightly shocked, and a 'finally realization just hit me' look on her face.**

** "You are my brother's daughter?"**

** "Sire had a sister?! Wait a second, is she the decepticon that you've been looking for over the past few years?"**

** "Upon Megatron's death I was to get his will. In it it stated that I was to look after you and find his sister, Nova Fire, because he had stated her as the heir to the Decepticon Empire."**

** "Ok, my big brother had a daughter, who is my niece, that I never knew about **_**and**_** I'm the heir to the throne. This day just keeps getting better and better." Then it looked like she finally caught something that was said. "Did you say upon Megatron's death?"**

** "I am afraid so."**

** "I can't believe that he's dead. He was so strong... how did… who did… when?"**

** "When I was 18 years old." Magma Flare said. That would have been at least 4 vorns ago (1 vorn= 2 human years)."**

** "What's a year?"**

** "Soundwave will tell you. I'm not even supposed to exist."**

** "But didn't Megatron actually want you?"**

** "What I mean by that is I'm not supposed to exist to the crew of the ship."**

** "Oh."**

** "I will take you in the morning to gain your post as lord of the decepticons." Soundwave told his new mistress.**

** "Yeah, that would be fine. I do kind of need some sleep. So who is the commander right now?"**

** "Starscream."**

** "That girly mech? Ugh, I can't stand him."**

** "So you know him?"**

** "More than anyone. I used to date him until he left me for scrap on a mission we had together. I haven't seen him since, and oh how I would like to put a few dent's into that chassis of his." **_**Well this sure is going to be interesting.**_** Soundwave thought as he scanned the ship to see if it was safe to bring the two femme's aboard.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** The next Morning Soundwave woke up groggily to someone shaking him awake. At first he thought that it was Magma Flare waking him up to tell him he fell asleep at his desk again, but it was just a tad too rough for it to be her. He on lined his optics and looked up to the ground based femme standing next to him. He was confused as to who she was until the memories of what took place last night flooded back to him. He slowly sat up as she spoke.**

** "Are you ok? You fell asleep at your desk last night."**

** "I am fine. I just had a really busy week." He hadn't realized that Magma Flare was awake until she placed a cube of energon in front of him. "I hadn't realized you were awake as well."**

** "Yeah well, it's just about the time when you wake me up. And you were asleep at your desk again and aunt Nova Fire was trying to wake you up when I walked in."**

** "Call me aunt Nova. Aunt Nova Fire just seems way too formal."**

** "Yeah, you're right. Soundwave come on, hurry. You'll be late for your shift if you don't drink your energon now."**

** "No he won't. He doesn't seem like he could get tired very quickly, which leads me to think that his 'busy week' was at least three times more busy than normal, which also means that the rest of the crew is also over worked. So when I go and literally kick Starscream's aft out of his post and back down to cyber-rat I will cut everybody's shifts back down to normal."**

** "Cool, oh Soundwave. Don't forget to get a video for me to watch."**

** "You know that I won't young one." He said as he removed his face mask so that he could drink his energon.**

** "Huh, I was right that is a face mask."**

** "Hey aunt Nova."**

** "Yes?"**

"**There are a couple of things that you should know about Soundwave. He doesn't usually speak out side of this room unless there isn't anybody around, and he is the communications officer. He also controls the security footage on the ship and the data base updates."**

** "So Soundwave was the only other bot on this ship that my brother trusted besides his beloved daughter? I could see that happening because Soundwave seems loyal."**

** "Should I bring up a few recordings of Megatron's voice and slice them together well enough to make his will more authentic?" Soundwave asked.**

** "Yeah, Megatron usually put things on recording along with paper work to make things more authentic. It should work."**

**Later when Soundwave and Nova Fire are on the bridge…**

** As Soundwave and Nova fire neared the doors to the bridge Soundwave could pretty much see the gears in Nova Fire's head spinning as she continued to think of ways to beat the scrap out of Starscream. He actually seemed a bit intimidated by her. Once the doors to the control room opened Starscream spoke up.**

** "Soundwave, you are late." Soundwave looked at Nova Fire and nodded.**

** "Hello Screamy." She called. He immediately went rigged and turned around very slowly.**

** "Nova Fire… I didn't know that you had found your way to the Nemesis. How are you doing?"**

** "Still pissed that you left me on that planet to find my own way back to Cybertron."**

** "But that was vorns ago."**

** "Remember who my brother is and what his reputation is?"**

** "Oh, I had forgotten about that."**

** "You are so lucky that he didn't find out about your little blunder. But now that I have found you, you are not so lucky." She heard multiple weapons simultaneously activate around the room. "Is this how you welcome the sister of Megatron?" She called out. All of the vehicon's in the room looked at each other in shock. Although their weapons were lowered they were still activated.**

** "I did not see that coming." The red mech standing not too far away from Starscream said.**

** "And you would be?"**

** "I am Knockout, the chief medical officer on the Nemesis. Although I am a lot better at breaking them than fixing them." He said with pride.**

** "But you can't stand your paint getting scratched can you?"**

** "How did…"**

** "It's written all over your paint. It's shinier the paint job's on all the other mech's on bored, now, back to business. You'll have one heck of a job after I'm finished with little ol' Screamy here" She said before flinging herself at Starscream, Soundwave** **recording the whole event. After about five minutes of beating the slag out of Starscream, Nova Fire got bored and tossed him over to Knockout's feet.**

** "I guess she really is the sister of Megatron." He said in fear. Starscream groaned before he sat up.**

** "You have no idea, this was just her going easy on me."**

** "Really?"**

** "During the war for Cybertron she was Megatron's go to femme when he needed info from an autobot. Some of the troops started to say that she was far worse than her brother when it came to punishments, yet far more fair when it came to rewarding the troops. I should know. I used to be her partner."**

** "That is until he left me to die on that planet. I heard that some neutrals moved there and made a government system completely based off of racing. If I remember correctly they called it Velocitron, the speed planet."**

** "Sounds like my kind of planet," Knockout mused.**

** "You will be my muse to rake my claws on if you don't fix me right now!" Starscream threatened as he stood back up.**

** "If you do anything damaging to one of the troops then you will get a month in the brig, only be fed once a day, and tortured three times a day anyway I see fit," Nova Fire threatened the seeker who cowered in fear at her gaze, one that would even intimidate the all mighty Unicron himself. Soundwave found himself taking a subconscious step backwards. He realized that not only would she be a much farer leader than the two before her, but she would be able to keep the troops in line much better than her brother and ex-partner.**

** "Ah, what's wrong wavey? Are you scared?" Nova Fire taunted. She would also be much, MUCH easier to get along with. The rest of the day he watched her very closely. First she cut back the amount of work that the crew had once she found out that there extended schedule had been going on for over a month. Then she had maintenance fine tune the engines to her specifications. Now not only will the engines be more efficient, but they will allow the ship to fly much faster than before.**

** He then continued to watch as she slowly moved the current mine workers out with fresh ones, allowing the old ones to get some much needed rest. Something neither Megatron nor Starscream thought to do. This femme was truly the light in there darkest hour.**


End file.
